Millions of Miles
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: Relena and Heero finally together (and happy) but will their peace last? And will their love survive the battle? *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
This is an introduction of where this story begins and it's setting. As we all know Endless Waltz took place in AC196 and all of the characters were approximately sixteen years of age. Well I'm taking story further; I didn't like how they left off so I'm going to continue. After the Mariemaia incident, Heero went off to figure himself out. Relena became the Queen again and finally achieved peace between the colonies and the Earth. When Heero returned three years later he and Relena were married and they lived blissfully for two years in the Cinq kingdom. But not everyone was happy about the newfound peace. Those who found err in peace spread their thoughts and soon the word "revolt" was on almost every citizen's lips. But the happy couple was oblivious to the discontentment of their country. Relena received a call from her doctor and the news quickly spread- the Yuy's were expecting their first child. While the citizens planned to overthrow their government, Heero and Relena planned to become parents. But then the unthinkable happened. When Relena was four and a half months pregnant the people had had enough and put their plan into action. The Peacecraft palace was burned to the ground and the Yuy's were forced to flee. They turned to a small city outside of the capitol; Bells. In Bells they find a spunky old Russian woman named Ethel Gallagher. The people here are revolting as well. But Ethel had been around and understood the necessity of peace; she remembered her Grandmama's stories of Russia's revolt against the Czars and how much more miserable everyone was after the Communists settled in. She hides the pair until Duo shows up to inform Heero that the Gundams were ready and the fighting would begin soon.  
  
And so our story begins. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
He noted that the usual rumble of war tanks and soldiers was louder today. It was always a sign that something was going to change. He kept his head down and continued to the market place, Ethel needed some more medication and Relena was getting bigger. He did his shopping quietly and discreetly unlike everyone else around him, the screaming, yelling, and haggling was nothing new but Heero preferred not to bring attention to himself. He was checking his list when he noticed a foreigner with a long chestnut braid hanging down his back. 'It couldn't be, could it?' He dropped his basket and walked across the street in a daze. Heero followed the braided man into a bar and listened to his conversation with the bartender a moment. "Are you sure you haven't seen this man?" Duo asked, holding a picture of Heero. "I'm sure bud, now will you move along, I got customers." "But you haven't even looked properly." "I said move along." Duo sighed, "Yea, I heard." He turned and walked, quite literally, into the one man he'd been searching for. Heero didn't say a word but simply turned and led Duo to Ethel's.  
  
Relena stood up again to open the cellar door a crack. It was stuffy as usual and scalding hot August day outside but just maybe a breeze would come to cool her off. She wasn't ungrateful that Ethel had made room for Heero and herself, she just had hoped it would have been inside the house. She shook her head, she knew it was a stroke of luck that she and Heero found someone who didn't want them dead- it was just hard to be appreciative when your half way through a pregnancy and living in someone else's cellar. When she heard the footsteps and low murmuring she hurried to shut the door and hide in the corner. The door opened and two men entered quickly, she couldn't identify them in the dark but she wasn't scared. One of the men moved to light a lamp and she immediately recognized them both. She immerged from the hiding spot and cried out, "Heero! Duo!" Both men turned and Heero held his arms out to her. She ran into his arms and held him tight. "Relena, we need to talk." He started unsure of how to tell her the news. He knew it would be hard on her, they hadn't been apart more than a few days since they were married. Duo sat down and tried to be invisible, he knew what was coming. Hilde hadn't taken it well either when he told her he had to leave her and their small son. Relena looked up and waited patiently to hear what her husband had to say. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Relena, the Gundams have been re- built and I'm needed to help control the revolt." She backed up and shook her head. "No, no. This isn't happening, you can't go! What about our baby?" She wiped at tears that streamed down her face, the tears that broke his heart. "I have to go, to protect you. To protect our baby." He gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently while she cried. Duo sighed and stood up. "I'll wait outside man." Heero nodded and held her until the tears subsided. He tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I'll be back, I promise. But I want you to stay here at Ethel's. Don't leave this city, alright?" "Okay, I promise. I'll be here when you get back." He hugged her once more time before turning and walking out the door. She kept a stiff upper lip until she was almost certain he had gone. Then she broke down and cried until there were no more tears to cry.  
  
Heero leaned up against the door and listened to her strangled cries, he himself had to keep his tears in check. Duo rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, I'm sorry man, but this is something we gotta do." "Isn't there something else we can do? Someone else that can go?" Duo shook his head; "It's too short of a notice to train anyone else to do this. You know that." Heero pushed himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yea, I know. But I'm going to miss the birth of my first child." "Yea? Well I'm going to miss my son's first steps. Wufei's going to miss his daughter's first words. Quatre's going to miss his twin's first day of school. And Trowa's going to miss his son's first performance. We're all going to miss something, but we're the lucky one's. What about those who are going to die or already have? They're going to miss everything." Heero nodded and noted mentally that Duo had most definitely grown up in the past couple of years. They started out and soon caught a train to the nearest spaceport. There they met up with the other pilots and sneaked onto a shuttle and off they were to fight the next war.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
'It hadn't been any easier for Heero when he had been here.' She reminded herself as she walked the marketplace. He had been gone nearly four months now and Ethel's illness had improved. But Relena's pregnancy had just become harder and harder. She asked herself why she had to get pregnant when it was going to be a scalding hot summer and bone chilling winter- in one year. She tightened her hold on the shawl covering her head, these people could recognize her and then there would be trouble. She paid quickly in cash; cash was untraceable and the last thing she needed was to be caught. She let her mind wander as she walked the back way home. In her daydream Heero was there but she didn't notice until she bumped right into him. Well she bumped into someone, but it wasn't Heero. The large man loomed over her as she stammered out an apology. He yanked off the shawl and gasped as he recognized the face. "YOU!" Relena backed away and ran as fast as her bulge would allow her until she reached Ethel's worn down home. The kind old woman came to her side immediately, "Dear, why did you come in here like the hounds of hell were nipping at your feet?" Relena gulped and winced as an unfamiliar pain shot though her body. "I. I was discovered." Ethel sighed and helped Relena into a chair. "Dear, now don't get yourself all riled up. You have to be careful. that baby can come any moment now." Relena nodded and leaned back to relax and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Heero climbed out of Wing and onto the hanger deck. He sat and closes his eyes and waited for the others to follow suit, he needed to talk to them. Only when Duo plopped down next to him minutes later did he reopen his eyes. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Duo greeted cheerfully while the other sat down, forming a semi-circle. "Listen guys, this thing is no where near over- is it?" The other shook their head solemnly, so he continued. "Well I say let everyone else finish their fighting. Let's go home to our wives and children." The response that came forth from the other pilots shocked him- no. Quatre stood up, "Heero, I know you want to go home and see Relena, and I want to see Dorothy and Jacob and Sarah. But this isn't over and I'm not giving up until it is." The other nodded their heads in agreement. Wufei turned and stared out the window into space, "I miss Sally and Mei Lynn more than anything but I need to see this through so I can give my daughter a world that isn't warring and spiteful." Trowa moved to stand near Quatre. "Jacob and Catherine mean the world to me, leaving this unfinished would be wrong. Because until the enemy is eliminated my son isn't safe." Heero turned to leave; he just wanted to go home. He had a feeling that by the time this revolt was over that there wouldn't be much of a home to go back to.  
  
Relena leaned back against the headboard, sweaty and exhausted. Painful contractions had torn her from peaceful slumber and she wasn't happy about it. 'It hurts so badly! Where the hell is Heero?' She bore down again on Ethel's command, screaming as she felt the baby's head emerge. "Just one more push Relena!" Ethel called from between Relena's legs. "I can't! It hurts too much. I'm not strong enough, I can't do this!" "Suck it up you big sissy mary! My mother did this eight times and lived to tell the story! So PUSH!" Relena took a deep breath and pushed until she felt her insides would rip apart and then it didn't hurt anymore. The lusty wail of a healthy newborn filled the room and Ethel handed Relena her newborn daughter. Relena watched in awe as Ethel cleaned up a child and cut the umbilical cord. Relena then picked up the infant and placed her to her breast. "Do have a name picked out yet?" She stared at the now quiet baby in her arms. "Yea, Camryn Alexandra Yuy." Ethel nodded and backed slowly out of the room.  
  
Heero jolted up in a cold sweat, he had just dreamed the same nightmare he'd been having once every so often. In his dream Relena gave birth but neither her nor his child made it. He curled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He wondered how she was doing back in Bells by herself. It was unnerving, not being able to be near her. Four months since he had seen his wife and it never got any easier. He let his mind wander back to his conversation with the guys earlier. Duo had brought him dinner, but he hadn't touched it. "They couldn't understand my pain." He said aloud to no one in particular. It was almost believable when he heard it aloud. He knew it was sometimes worse for them than it was him. But he still hurt.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay every one.. this took me a awhile to actually write. I've had the other chapters in my computer for weeks now. I've been reading and annotating Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury for English. I dislike the book with an inner passion. it's so not my kind of book but if I want to pass English this semester. So anyway. all standard disclaimers apply. I forgot that on my other chapters... don't hate me or sure me for those others either. Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The war that reared its ugly head across the Earth and the colonies had done extensive damage, but it wasn't over yet. Relena and Heero were about to discover just how bad it could get.  
  
Relena gazed longingly at the sleeping infant- not more than a week or so old. Camryn Alexandra Yuy didn't know that her mother- an over thrown queen and current refugee- was planning her escape. She didn't know that her father was some where in space longing with all of his heart for her mother or herself. She didn't know that in just a half an hour angry villagers would come pounding on her soon- to- be care taker's home demanding to know where her mother was. But, Camryn did know that she was very hungry.  
  
Relena stood and squared her shoulders with determination. She knew she had to do what was right for herself, her friend, and her baby. She knew that Ethel was too old to run and hide in the forests for months at a time. And that Camryn was far too young. She was to make this journey alone, even if she had to leave her baby behind. Relena was almost to the door, not once looking back, when Camryn woke and began to wail. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to face the bassinet. Ethel appeared behind her. "Just go, I'll take care of her."  
  
Nodding sadly, Relena turned and wiped at her now moist eyes. For she understood that the kind older woman didn't just mean for this feeding. Ethel meant for as long as it took for either Heero or Relena to return for Camryn.  
  
As Relena crossed the threshold a few words floated across her mind that almost made her loose her resolve. " 'Okay, I promise. I'll be here when you get back.' " She adjusted the pack on her back and set out for where ever her feet and the cash she had would take her.  
  
Heero's beam saber sliced through another dozen Mobile Dolls. They were some of the last of the enemy's troops. It had been nearly seven months since he left Relena crying at Ethel's. He still had nightmares about what might have happened to his wife and child while he was gone, but he was reassured by the fact that the enemy was weakening and he could soon return to Bells to retrieve both Relena and their child.  
  
He watched the other pilots finish off the remaining dolls and a message flared to life on his com-screen. It was General Vaughn- he was raising the white flag- the war was over. Heero and the other cheered and whooped, they could finally go home.  
  
Relena watched the scenery pass quickly and silently by. Noting mentally that Camryn should be about 3 months old now, she sighed heavily. Relena was watching Russia pass her by and soon would be in China. Another week, another country; she was careful not to spend too much time in one particular area.  
  
Nervously or rather impatiently, Relena tugged at a strand of now fiery red hair. She had dyed her hair almost immediately upon leaving Bells and also purchased colored contacts so her eyes were now a hayzel-ish color. It was then someone burst into her compartment and for a moment she was sure she had been discovered. But instead the person merely shouted at her, "The war is over!"  
  
Relena jumped up and before she thought about what she was doing, she hugged the young messenger and they pranced about the room a bit before they came to their senses and separated. Even Relena had the grace to blush at her immature behavior. Excitedly she calculated exactly how soon she could return to her husband and daughter. One week. in one week she could get to China get a plane ticket back to the Cinq kingdom and rent a car that would take her to Bells. One week.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter Four

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Millions of Miles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Six days, it took Heero only six days to return to Bells and have his heart ripped from his chest. He walked aimlessly down a dank and deserted street, glancing at the broken, bloody bodies strewn everywhere and just about anywhere. Upon reaching Ethel's, Heero gasped. The house was in ruins- the windows were shattered, the door broken down, and the porch steps sagging. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he'd find inside.  
  
Glancing around he noticed that the rest of the house was in a similar condition to the outside. Not finding any evidence of living he turned to leave, it was then that he remembered the cellar. He walked quickly to the back and opened the cellar door, a rush of stale air breezed past him and he nearly gagged on the scent. It was quite clear no one had opened the door in quite a long time. Turning on a flashlight, he proceeded into the dark room.  
  
What he found there first was Ethel; she was lying face down on the ground, her arms outstretched and one of her hands almost clawing the ground. He bent over to check her pulse and was startled to find that there was none, but her skin wasn't cold yet. He studied the odd way she was positioned; it appeared she had been crawling towards something- but what? He glanced at one of her hands; her pointed finger was out- like she had been pointing to something. He looked up and in the corner, Relena's hiding corner, there was a basket.  
  
He tiptoed toward the basket, but before he reached it a cry rang out into the silent room. Peering into the basket, he found a small infant- not more than a couple of months old- and a note. He picked up the baby and the crying stopped instantly. Heero recognized the child as his own and opened the note.  
  
Dear Heero, I suppose you're wondering why Relena isn't here, she's gone Heero. I don't know where she's gone to or when she'll be back. Your daughter- Camryn Alexandra Yuy- has been in my care since a week of her birth. Relena was discovered and waited as long as possible before she had to go. Not long after Relena had fled a mob of angry townsmen came to my door and insisted I tell them where Relena Peacecraft was. By that time I had already moved Camryn and our belongings to the cellar. I told them I didn't know whom they were talking about and they ransacked the house. Luckily they didn't find the cellar. In the past few months my condition turned for the worse. Sometimes I could feel my heart literally stop beating and other times I felt it would explode. I'm writing all this incase I don't live to tell you in person. Take Camryn and find Relena. Oh, and Heero. be happy. Ethel  
  
Reading it over once more, Heero put the letter in his pocket and gazed down at the baby in his arms. His daughter; the word felt funny on his lips and in his mind, just as wife had when he first married Relena. He grabbed the basket and placed Camryn inside, he also collect all of the baby things from around the room; toys, clothes, diapers, food. He put it all into a bag and left the cellar and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
Adjusting the weight of the bag on his shoulder and the basket in his hand he set out to find his wife. But first he'd need to find a secure shelter. Camryn cooed and held her chubby hands out to him. Smiling down at her, he refrained from talking baby talk to her. He knew he'd feel like a fool later. He stopped to think of where he could go for the time being. "Duo!" He started his walk again and back to the trainstation; this time, things were looking brighter.  
  
  
  
Relena stepped off the shuttle and had to constantly remind herself not to run. Renting a car, Relena set off towards Bells. She hummed along to the radio and drove a little too fast, but none of that registered in Relena's mind. She was drunk on happiness.  
  
Relena's mood changed when she arrived in Bells, she had to pull over- the car couldn't make it through all the wreckage. Fear struck her heart and she ran towards Ethel's. Passing bodies and broken building became a blur with the tears obstructing her eyes. Stopping in front of Ethel's, the tears came faster; sobs racked her whole body and she felt numb. She ran through every room and checked every nook and cranny and yet found no sign of her daughter.  
  
Finally she reached the cellar, she tore open the door but what she found there brought no comfort. Ethel's body lay in the middle of the floor- cold and stiff. All of her baby's belongings gone but one small blanket left on the cot she and Heero had shared. Picking up the comfort object, Relena held it to her chest and cried. She cried for her husband, for her daughter, for her friend, and finally- for herself.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter Five

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Millions of Miles Chapter 5  
  
One year. One year of worrying and waiting, mourning and rebuilding. Relena had been staying at Ethel's for the past year waiting for Heero to come back to her. He had told her to stay here and that he would return. She promised to be here when he got back. She knew he wouldn't have left the war early, so where could he be?  
  
In the first few weeks Relena buried Ethel in the backyard of the home her husband had built for her so many years ago. She cleaned up and put the door back on its hinges, she fixed the sagging steps and boarded up the broken windows. Then she went into the city and helped others bury their loved ones and rebuild the town. Now everything was resuming its old pace and routine. But, where was she to go?  
  
She had been certain that Camryn had been kidnapped or killed or possibly even rescued. But she had no way of ever finding out; there were no traces of who ever had been there before her. She still mourned today for the daughter she barely knew. Now, a year later she was certain her husband was dead and her daughter gone. She was ready to move on. But, for the past couple of weeks she'd been pondering where it was she'd go. Definitely not back to the Cinq kingdom, too many memories. And Bells also held many memories- but here most were not of the fond ones. Relena finally decided it would be out to Colony 01; she wanted to know where Heero had come from. To understand his childhood- if that's what you'd want to call it.  
  
But the nearest port was in the capitol and it would be at least an hour's drive from Bells. Deftly she packed her suitcase and stuffed pockets full of snacks for the drive and the flight. She paused over the photo of Heero and herself at their wedding. 'Do I want this? Is it worth the pain it causes?' Not really wanting to forget she crammed it into one of the front pockets of the suitcase. She threw the bag into the trunk and sped off to make her flight that would bring to her new future.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head Heero stared out the port window. He had been all over the Earth and to all of the colonies looking for his wife, but no avail. And now he was right back where he started. Adjusting Camryn- or more affectionately called Cami- on his hip he made his way to the newspaper stand. He would need something to keep himself occupied and something for Cami to eat on the long shuttle ride.  
  
He watched his daughter eat a small, shortbread cookie and noticed little habits she must have inherited from Relena. Like the crinkles in the corners of her eyes when she smiles. Or the honey blond hair that was growing ever so slowly. He remembered thinking for a while that he and Relena must have been carriers for the bald gene because the child had no hair until she was seven months old. He smirked as Cami turned his way and looked up at him with her big, innocent eyes. 'At least she got one thing from me, her eyes. I swear, they're the exact shade that mine are.'  
  
Picking up the bags he handed the attendant their tickets and boarded the shuttle. He placed Cami in her seat and situated himself, upon settlement he handed Cami her juice and opened his newspaper to read and relax. But, like most one year olds- Cami had a different agenda. Heero bolted upright when the cool liquid was promptly dumped into his lap. He glared at his daughter but his featured softened when he heard her delighted giggle. He stood and asked the stewardess to keep a careful eye on the small girl and went into the washroom to attempt to clean himself up.  
  
  
  
Relena ran through the port at almost breakneck speeds. 'Why of all times did the stupid light have to go haywire?!' She reached her gate just before they closed and she paused in the terminal to adjust her skirt and run her fingers through her mused hair.  
  
Quickly, she found her seat and stuffed her bag into the overhead compartment. She plugged in the provided headphones and turned the dial to moderate volume on a soft rock station. Sitting back, she crossed her arms across her chest and brought her knees to her chest. Finally comfortable, Relena began to drift into dreamland when she was shot out of her fetal position. She ripped the blaring earphones off and looked bewilderedly at the child in the seat next to her own. The child laughed and clapped their chubby hands together. Angrily she wondered where this child's parents were.  
  
She turned down the volume and tried to get comfortable again. But once again the child was toying with the volume dial. Finally at her wit's end she stuck her hand over the dial and left it there so the little girl could not touch it. She little one whined and cried to play with the button and Relena ignored her. It didn't last long though; the child's father returned and occupied his daughter. 'Finally. peace and quiet."  
  
We all know though, through history and other kinds of experiences that those two things never coincide for long. And soon the little girl was banging on Relena's leg with a small, thick book. Relena sat up and looked at the child with sleep hazed eyes. She child was holding a book out for her and it was only then that Relena noticed the little girl's features. Curiously she took the book and looked it over until a much larger hand covered her own. "I'm terribly sorry, she likes to be read to and I sort of drifted off with out finishing." Shocked, Relena's head snapped up and looked right into a very familiar pair of Prussian blue eyes. What came out of her mouth next was barely above a whisper. "Heero."  
  
to be continued. 


	7. Chapter Six

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
Millions of Miles  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero."  
  
Relena simply stared for a moment, lost in memories of love, pain, and grief. Her breathing quickened and tears sprung to her eyes. He looked at her curiously,  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Relena, stunned, turned away and clenched her hands in her lap. 'How could he not remember?!' But then it dawned on her- the color contacts. She'd let the color in her hair grow out and cut it to about shoulder length but she'd kept the hazel contacts. Quickly she removed them and looked up at him. He was reading again to his daughter; she tapped his shoulder and he looked up. Immediately their eyes locked and realization flashed across his features.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
She nodded; the lump in her throat preventing any words from coming forth. He reached out his hand and rested it upon her cheek and she placed her hand over his, holding it there. Their eyes didn't waver until Camryn realized her father hadn't finished the story and used the unfinished book to hit the offender in the face.  
  
Relena turned her attention to the upset child between them, and stared at her honey blond locks and Prussian blue eyes. She passed a hand over the child's head and Camryn turned and looked between her parents. Heero leaned down and tweaked Cami's nose and she giggled delightedly.  
  
"Da-dee"  
  
Heero nodded and pointed to Relena, "Mommy."  
  
Camryn cocked her head and looked at her mother inquisitively. "Mum-mum?"  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tear and she pulled her daughter into her lap. "Yes Camryn, Mum-mum."  
  
Relena moved into Camryn's seat and kept the child on her lap where the toddler fell asleep not long after. She and Heero shared their stories, both clearly upset they missed one another by nothing more than a day. But both agreed to put it all in the past and concentrate on the future.  
  
They exited the shuttle and left the port arm in arm, Camryn in a stroller between them. They checked into a hotel and it would be from there that their new story would begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finite  
  
AN- All done! Yay! I can write an epilogue or a whole new story with another new plot. But I need input- so review and tell me what you think, I appreciate it!  
  
~*~Jessie~*~ 


End file.
